Parallel
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: Turning D Gray Man on its head... Allen became an akuma; Komui is still trying to reunite with Lenalee; Lavi never became 'Lavi' and Alma is still alive? Come follow a world so twisted that everything is possible... contains OCs, OOCs, coarse language and dark themes... (more info inside)
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**As the title suggests (and summary), this is a 'what if…' scenario involving D Gray-Man. I have also created OCs, OOC'ed original characters and messed the plot up big time though I may use some scenes from the manga/anime. **

**POV will jump from person to person so please pay attention if I have not made it clear of whom is leading the story. **

**THIS is a working progress and MAY not be updated frequently, if so, ONLY because I'm stuck on my other stories!**

**AND if you have read this PLEASE ENJOY and POST a review for any suggestions or questions!**

1. Twisted Fate

The caretaker and his wife had given up long ago to get the young boy away from his deceased father's grave. It was hopeless; it was almost like talking to the dead itself whenever they tried to convince the boy to leave… to move on!

But despite that, the caretaker still had the heart to try one last time… it had been four days since the man, Mana Walker if he could recall, was buried and the poor boy had hardly moved. His wailing cry had stopped about two days ago and there was just silence coming from the direction of the grave.

The old man sighed haggardly as he trudged across the snow-scattered ground. Dead weeds littered the corners of gravestones and there was hardly any sign of life, hence why it was called a cemetery.

Then he spotted the small figure, slightly hunched but standing still in front of the grave… at least the boy was no longer slumped against the marker.

'Are ye done lad? Ye better start living, it is best to let a dead man lie, nay?' The old caretaker persuaded as the boy glanced at him. The tears flowed down from the boy's right eye were clear but it was blood red in the other. The old man was horrified as he noticed the deep gash carved through the boy's left eye. The blood flowed down on the boy's jacket and soaked into the fabric. There was also a thin trail coming from the corner of the boy's mouth.

'Are ye all right lad?' the caretaker exclaimed as he went to the boy's side. The boy said nothing; his face was blank as if he had yet to realize that he was injured.

'Ye done a good number lad, best get ye inside and fixed up,' the caretaker took the boys hand and led him back to his house. But unbeknownst to the caretaker, the boy sported a wicked grin as the old man turned his back to him.

….

**Short I know but I think this may happen often with this story. If you like review and I might post a new chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time jump here folks but is needed just to get the story rolling!**

2. Things may or may not change…

_~Three Years Later~_

A young boy with dark blue hair leapt up the sidewall of an alley. In his hand was a Japanese-styled sword, the blade glinting as it caught the sunlight. Above him, a level two hovered in the sky mockingly prancing about as if the boy couldn't reach it, which only succeeded in pissing the boy off further.

'Now Alma!' The boy called out as the akuma paused before another boy; Alma jumped out of hiding and managed to carve off its leg and half an arm. The level two shrieked in pain as it wavered and collapsed onto the rooftop opposite them.

'Sorry I wasn't quick enough Yuu,' Alma winced as the dark blue-haired boy growled at him. Alma activated the innocence in his right arm, showing the large abnormal claw.

'Just forget it… now where's fucking Indigo when you need him?' Yuu gritted his teeth as he thought of his second companion whom should have gotten into position by now!

Just as he had spoken a beam of light shot out from behind them and pierced the level two with deadly accuracy. Yuu and Alma turned to see a boy with purple-blue hair crouching on a nearby chimney. One hand lowered the longbow he was carrying as he nodded apologetically at them both.

'About bloody time Indigo you dick, you were supposed to have been there before Alma attacked,' Yuu shouted angrily before whacking Indigo across the head. Indigo cowered at Yuu's feet and covered his head with his arms.

'Leave him alone Yuu, at least he did what he was suppose to,' Yuu che'd at Alma's words and jumped over to the akuma's remains to retrieve the glowing cube sitting in the ashes.

'Innocence has been recaptured, now can we fucking leave?'

'Language Yuu, what would Master say when he hears you say that?' Alma told him off, which only made Yuu grumble more. Indigo didn't even say anything… not like he ever did but he didn't want to get involved particularly with a hotheaded Yuu.

'He can shove it up his ass for all I care!' Alma sighed hopelessly as he deactivated his innocence while Indigo slipped the longbow over his head. Then the three headed off towards the rendezvous point to meet their Master.

The streets were slowly beginning to fill with people after the akuma attack. Their black uniforms stitched with silver stood out very well amongst the crowd of common folk. Yuu never did like crowded spaces but tolerated it knowing he wouldn't be here much longer.

They soon reached the station, where the train that would take them back, waited. Outside waiting for them was a man in a similar black uniform but instead of silver, he had golden thread stitched into his coat.

'I'm glad the innocence wasn't lost, you did well children,' the man praised them as Yuu growled in annoyance, Alma smiled brightly and Indigo looked to his feet nervously.

'All in a day's work Master,' Alma exclaimed happily as the man laughed.

'Very good, now lets head off before we miss our train,' their Master led the way to the train that would take them back to headquarters.

….

**Hope you're enjoying it! Just remember to feel free in leaving any comments or concerns in your reviews, I'd gladly take them on board to improve the story for you guys =3**

**Also I was troubled about what Alma's innocence would be… probably a claw? Oh well, I'll be sticking to that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now this one was tricking so please give me any pointers on whether this is good or not… There's no need to be shy!**

3. 48th Alias

When he was told of the Dark Order, he hadn't thought the name would actually represent the appearance of the place. With the high ceilings and long drawn shadows the place certainly did live up to its name. But then again this was just the underground entrance to the infamous Headquarters.

At the back of the boat, guiding it to the docks was an exorcist probably a little older than he was. Her messy roughly cut hair brushed over her shoulders, as she remained focused on the waters pushing the boat slowly forward with the oar.

He had met her in Romania, where he had convinced her that he had an appointment with the European Branch Head. His reasons would be revealed when he talked to the Head Officer.

From then till now, she hadn't said much and he hadn't figured out how that was or why? Probably socially awkward was his conclusion as he dragged his eyes away from her just as the boat bumped along the edge of the docks.

He jumped off the boat and adjusted the scarf around his neck. It certainly wasn't a welcoming place as the exorcist secured the boat and gestured for him to follow.

They traveled up the stairs and along a corridor. Several men walked past in white lab coats and carrying boxes full of papers and who knows what else? The exorcist then led him over a walkway with a clear view of a hall down below.

There were many coffins lined up in front of a large mural. Walking amongst them were more people dressed in white coats and several nurses as well. Then he noticed only a single person in black; a young girl stood vigilant, her eyes dull and lifeless as she stared at the coffins at her feet.

It was a sorry sight because he knew that she too was an exorcist but rather withdrawn in the way she stood there hunched and morbid.

'Another massacre no doubt?' He looked up and observed the dark look in the exorcist's eyes beside him. They hovered down at the scene before them as if briefly acknowledging the mourning below. She had spoke softly but gravely and he doubted that she was mourning herself.

'War does bring these kinds of things,' he agreed solemnly as she turned her back to him and continued walking. He naturally followed and they past several more men in white coats before entering a large spacious office. It was rather organized with the occasional clutter of papers building up in the corners.

'Head Officer, I bring someone who wishes to speak with you,' the exorcist declared loudly but her posture was stiff. A man probably in his late thirties, looked up from the papers that he was going over.

'You must be the apprentice I've been hearing from Bookman,' the Head Officer spoke bluntly as he nodded slowly at the older man.

'Yes, you may call be Deak,' Deak replied as the Head Officer turned to look at the exorcist beside him.

'Reimi, come by my office tomorrow morning to receive your next mission,'

'Yes sir,' Reimi exited the room quickly leaving Deak there with the Head Officer. They both remained silently, Deak knowing that the man was observing him as much as Deak was.

'Very well, we'll take you to Hevlaska's chamber to decide whether or not you are truly an accommodator of innocence?' Deak didn't say anything but met the man's snide remark with equal coolness. He could hear Bookman's words echo through his head.

'_Remember you are only going to the Dark Order to record their side of history. Do not get sidetracked, Bookmen have no need for attachments_…_ I have other things I need to attend to so we may meet again soon._'

….

**Yes I sent Deak alone to the Order… I did say this was going to be twisted but I have an idea running on this so please bare with me!**

**On another note, the current Branch Head is an OC but I have yet to name him… any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another tricky chapter for me to write so any thoughts would be excellent!**

4. Just wait a little longer…

Going over the data again, he scribbled some more scientific jargon before putting it to the side where a small pile had accumulated. His thoughts briefly wondered over to his now fourteen-year-old sister whom was still waiting for him.

It had been eight years since he had seen his beloved little sister and despite finally getting into the Dark Order… she still seemed out of reach.

Not like he was going to give up now, not after coming this far. No he had to prove himself worthy of being promoted to the European Branch where she was being stationed… more like being held against her will.

But the task was easier said then done and only a few ever got promoted since the time he arrived in the Asian Branch.

'Komui!' Komui winced at the annoyed voice that barged into his corner of the laboratory. He turned to see a blond man waving several sheets of paper in front of him.

'Honestly Komui this is the third time I've had to cover you for your stupidity!' the young man growled as Komui glanced at the pages shoved into his face. On the pages were silly little drawings Komui would subconsciously scrawl whenever he was bored.

'Whoops, sorry Bak-chan,' Komui said sheepishly as Bak sighed in frustration before putting the papers down on the desk.

'Pull it together, we are all living it tough so try and not let this happen again, I can't cover for your ever blunder!'

'Do I stuff up that much?' Komui winced as Bak drummed his fingers on the desk. Irritation was clearly etched onto his face.

'I'm not doubting your brilliance Komui but your tendencies to procrastinate gets on everyone's nerves,' Bak sighed again but it was more from sheer exhaustion than anger.

'Right…' Komui glanced down at the paper work piled in front of him. More lengthy jargon before anything good could be put to sense. It really was something to feel frustrated over.

'Before I forget, Jiji's coming back to the Asian Branch,' Bak said as he leaned against the desk sported an amused frown. Komui blinked as he remembered meeting the scientist before he was promoted to the European Branch four years ago.

'What did he do this time?'

'The report wasn't too detailed but let's just say Jiji got on the Higher up's nerves,' Komui nodded his head slowly at Bak's words.

Komui knew too well of how strict the policies were to even get into the Dark Order. Once in, members had to follow orders exactly no matter their status within. That included his sister whom was forced to become an exorcist at such a young age.

If he could get into the European Branch then maybe… maybe he could start changing things slowly. Small insignificant steps first then begin to overturn everything when there was little chance of being branded a heretic or worse…

….

**DONE… geez that took a while, getting everything set up is never easy but hey this turned out better than expected but I would still like your opinion on this!**


End file.
